Ocaso
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Hay historias que se escriben para nunca ser contadas. Historias que nacieron para vivir eternamente en un nudo en la garganta.


**Disclamier: **Todo es de Martin, mías sólo son las ideas descarriadas

**Summary: **Hay historias que se escriben para nunca ser contadas. Historias que nacieron para vivir eternamente en un nudo en la garganta. Arthur D/Elia M

**N/A:** Escrito para el primer AI del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras

**Advertencia: **Voladas, Fluff, algodones, azúcar y vinagre.

**Ocaso**

Elia está rota cuando le conoce.

Averiada como su muñeca favorita —aquella que sostiene entre las manos y que su madre le regaló para su tercer día del nombre—, el cabello, espigas ásperas de trigo, se le ha terminado de caer el día anterior.

La aprieta contra su pecho y pasa la manita por sobre el cráneo desnudo, la niña se aferra y la cuida porque se estropea tan a menudo como ella. Las coyunturas de sus articulaciones se desarman con frecuencia y Doran ha tenido que improvisar, ya varias veces, para repararla. A ella, en cambio, la han arreglado el Maestre Darkwood y las tartas de barro que Oberyn trae como ofrendas a sus pies cada vez que no puede acompañarlo en una de sus duelos llevados a cabo en las piscinas de los Jardines del Agua. Dice que son trofeos: Toda la tierra que ha hecho comer a sus contrincantes en honor a la princesa.

Elia está rota y se sienta bajo un naranjo cargado de frutas brillante y gordas que doblan las ramas sobre ella y hacen que un aroma dulzón le inunde las fosas nasales.

—Hiciste trampa —El reclamo del hijo del mayordomo le llega líquido y se le escurre al muchacho en las arcadas que le provoca toda el agua que ha tragado.

—No es cierto. Simplemente soy mejor que tú. —Su hermano menor lo observa desde la altura de uno de los pilares que rodean la alberca. El sol arranca reflejos de las gotas que cuelgan en las puntas de su cabello y de los dientes blanquísimos que quedan al descubierto tras esbozar una sonrisa que alcanza sus ojos y los mancha de picardía.

Mantiene un equilibrio perfecto y su cuerpo entera vibra con una cualidad febril que le arde en la sangre y se transmite en oleadas hacia el resto.

Elia sonríe, su hermano acaba de cumplir apenas cinco días del nombre pero sus botas retumban contra el suelo con la seguridad del más fuerte de los hombres. Oberyn es vitalidad pura que se contagia como una epidemia. Es una lástima que ella no pueda enfermarse de eso.

Los niños saltan otra vez al agua y las niñas juegan a subirse en los hombros de sus contrapartes masculinas. Al pequeño Martell le ha tocado la más bonita, una niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos que parecen gigantescas amatistas custodiadas por tupidas pestañas. La hija del señor de Campoestrella, _Ashara,_ si Elia no recuerda mal. Ella y su hermano habían llegado dos días antes, pero es la primera vez que la princesa la ve de cerca. Tiene piernas fuertes, mirada decidida y brazos rápidos, su equipo no tarda en tumbar al resto y ganar ronda tras ronda.

La niña Dayne aplaude y sonríe moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados como si buscase a alguien, cuando lo encuentra agita la mano derecha a modo de saludo.

Sigue la mirada y con sorpresa descubre que no es la única que se contenta con el alivio insuficiente de la sombra de un árbol cuando el calor exige el sosiego del agua.

Es el joven Arthur Dayne, sin lugar a dudas, se parece mucho a su hermana excepto en el gesto serio —la ausencia de líneas de expresión que surquen la carne y la hagan parecer más piel y menos mármol— y el brillo consumido de su mirada que se asemeja al de alguien mayor.

Es la curiosidad la que le impulsa. Nunca ha sido muy buena controlándola, se ha ganado más de una reprimenda por ello, pero Elia sabe que no son las ansias de conocer, _probar_, las que le hacen daño, es su cuerpo que se niega a contener el mundo sin agrietarse.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —Cuestiona en un tono que es demasiado imperioso —_urgente_— para ser una pregunta.

El niño la observa un instante, sin decir nada, con grandes puntos negros coronados por un anillo que a la niña le recuerdan el color que toman los haces de luz en ocasiones cuando atraviesan las finas gotas de rocío.

—La princesa de Lanza del sol no tiene necesidad de pedirlo.

Las palabras van directo a sus oídos pero el tono hace un momento escala en sus mejillas y Elia las siente hirviendo.

Se deja caer suavemente y descansa la muñeca sobre su regazo. La brisa es agradable y le da de lleno en el rostro, no obstante, no resulta suficiente para secar las diminutas gotas de sudor que le perlan la frente y se niegan a evaporarse. Los chapoteos y la visión del líquido le acartonan la garganta, la tentación del agua es casi demasiado fuerte para resistirla. Suspira.

—¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?

Le cuesta entender cómo alguien podría rehusarla voluntariamente.

—Prefiero observar —contesta sin desviar la mirada y aunque la inflexión no es brusca la niña percibe incomodidad, o quizá sea solo aburrimiento.

—¿Tú también estás roto?

Arthur se voltea tan rápido que la pequeña Martell tiene que esconder un estremecimiento de sorpresa. La indaga en silencio. Elia toma aire antes de continuar —:Es decir, como yo y Myrcella —levanta la muñeca—, tenemos que quedarnos acá porque no somos lo suficientemente fuertes y nos dañamos con facilidad.

Por un segundo parece como si su expresión se endureciese, los labios se pliegan y dan lugar a una delgada línea que tensa la mandíbula. Pero es sólo el signo que antecede al incio, Elia piensa en las llamas que atizan los carbones de las chimeneas y que menguan antes de reaparecer con más fuerza. Las comisuras se estiran y delinean la curva que arranca como un trazo en su boca y finaliza con la risa límpida que le rebota en el pecho. El de ella.

—Hay muchas formas de ser fuerte —declara al mismo tiempo que le arrebata la muñeca de las faldas,— sólo es débil quién cree que lo es. —Levanta el objeto entre sus manos y examina sus ángulos— La han arreglado muchas veces —apunta— ¿Quién?

—Mi hermano —balbucea sintiendo la lengua torpe.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo se lo pido.

Sonríe otra vez como si esa explicación acarrease una verdad universal. Verdad que no es evidente para Elia.

—¿Te digo un secreto? —agrega leyéndole la mente.

Ella asiente.

—Me han contado que las princesas nunca se quiebran —La pequeña abre la boca para protestar pero él continúa antes de poder hacerlo— Y aun cuando quieren hacerlo —recalca— siempre tienen un caballero que las sostiene y no se los permite. Así como el príncipe Doran y tu muñeca.

—Entonces las princesas sólo sirven para ser salvadas. —Un mohín de disgusto se instala en su cara.

—No —la palabra es dulce y la niña no puede evitar pensar que tiene una voz muy bonita— ellas son las que le dan fortaleza a los caballeros.

Su muñeca se rompe una vez más ese día, Elia la arregla sola. Quiere ser fuerte para cuando nadie pueda venir a auxiliarla.

* * *

Elia se dobla la primera vez que le besa.

A voluntad y contra la pared fría de ladrillos que compone la parte trasera de la armería.

Había llegado ese día en la mañana, con sus diecisiete días del nombre recién estrenados y la legendaria espada de su casa custodiándole como un centinela a la espalda. La princesa no lo había visto en años —desde que había dejado de visitar los Jardines del Agua cuando una pelusa incipiente le había comenzado a salir en la barbilla y un Señor de los ríos se lo había llevado como escudero—, y le habría costado reconocerlo de no haber sido por Ashara, su ahora dama de compañía, que no había podido esconder un grito de alegría al ver a su hermano mayor en la gran galería del palacio.

Más alto, más fuerte, con el porte del acero fundido y vuelto a templar, había hecho una reverencia ante ella con la solemnidad de un caballero —lo que ya era— y la formalidad de un desconocido —lo que jamás había sido—. Elia había arrugado la nariz ante el gesto.

Más tarde la había suavizado y lo único que se fruncía en su rostro eran los extremos de sus ojos al estrecharse cuando las sonrisas furtivas se le escapaban una tras otra. Si bien el heredero de Campoestrella continuaba ostentando el dudoso honor de poseer el peor sentido del humor en los Siete Reinos, había algo que resultaba absolutamente divertido —_adorable_— en la incomodidad que mostraba ante las frases insinuantes y condimentadas —de pura malicia, de ingenio vivo y las bromas fáciles de Oberyn que había terminado por aprenderse de memoria— que salían de la boca de la princesa.

Había sido ella la que lo había tomado de la mano y lo había guiado a las afueras del palacio. Ella, delicada y menuda, la que había enroscado los finos dedos alrededor de un antebrazo contraído. _Ella_ la que había guiado con seguridad y soltura al más valiente y sucinto de los hombres en batalla.

No en vano era una Martell, sabía que el desierto ardía en sus venas.

Elia se dobla cuando le besa, pero antes se estira con la gracia de una bailarina y hunde sus dedos en la mata de cabellos negros. Saborea la duda con los ojos y aprieta la expectativa entre los dientes. Arthur se yergue un momento —una ola imponente contra el acantilado— y con el mismo vigor se estrella contra ella… se derrite como la espuma de mar en su boca.

No es el beso perfecto, al menos no al inicio, es una caricia líquida y renqueante, un roce tibio que parece querer escribir una aprobación con saliva mientras la presión de un par de manos sobre sus hombros dibujan excusas desesperadas. Justificaciones tan pequeñas que sólo nacen del minúsculo empujón en la punta de los dedos.

—Voy a unirme a la Guardia real — Las palabras le salen a trompicones, como si las hubiese estado masticando por tanto tiempo que han terminado por escaldarle. Suena a confesión, a disculpa… y se estrellan contra el vacío sordo que es la risa diáfana de la mujer.

—¿Eso es un pretexto, Ser? Porque ha llegado un poco tarde —Elia toma las manos del caballero y las posa sobre su estrecha cintura. Arthur cierra los ojos esperando ocultar la lujuria que le enferma y le hace sentir las palmas de las manos en carne viva.

—Nunca más podré… —comienza, y si Elia fuese un poco menos egoísta, un poco más la niña de seis años y menos la doncella florecida quizá se apiadaría de él, de la turbación que parece hacer grietas en un deseo que refulge incandescente y violeta.

—Pero puedes ahora —Es una_ sentencia_.

Elia siente una mano adueñándose de su espalda, siente la fuerza, el calor y la barba que le raspa. Siente tanto que debe inclinarse, aferrarse un poco más y abrir la boca para darle espacio a esa acometida fulminante que empieza en la punta de su lengua —en las consignas húmedas e ígneas que intercambian y hierven el aire hasta reducirlo a jadeos— y termina en la base de su espalda.

Se estremece cuando percibe la piel callosa colándose entre sus faldas.

Le muerde los labios y se deja embargar por esa noción de resolución, de victoria y de un riguroso dominio que pugna por descontrolarse. Arthur la besa con todo lo que tiene, con cada uno de sus reparos y con cada parte de sus virtudes, las desmenuza en su boca, Elia las saborea y se las devuelve, y entonces todo se funde en un segundo denso que casi parece más real que el siguiente.

Lo entiende: Un hombre condenado por el tiempo no tiene nada que perder.

* * *

Elia se rompe definitivamente un día cualquiera —la rompen a pedazos, en trozos de rubíes, de huesos rotos y de gotas rojas que se secan entre cadáveres de lágrimas debajo de una cama—.

Arthur sostiene la carta con la mano de la espada. Con el dedo índice de la otra repasa las líneas de tinta de las que escapan, tras cada centímetro, recortes de instantes —aquellos en los que viven, eternos, pedazos de aliento, de risas, de respiraciones entrecortadas—. En uno especial mora un naranjo cargado de silencios. Un silencio fuera de lugar, un silencio que no existió en el pasado pero que nunca más se atreverá a ser llenado en el futuro. El silencio del honor fallido de un caballero.

Dobla el papel y se dirige a retomar su puesto, inspira una bocanada de aire y escucha los cuervos en las almenas de la Torre «Y tú la llamaste de la alegría, amigo mío. Los dioses se burlan de nosotros» .

Ser Oswell le pregunta, al pasar por su lado, por el contenido de la carta. _"Muerte"._ Responde. La última letra se le queda atorada en el pecho —se hace sólida de repente, le escuece en los dedos como minutos antes— y le obliga a encogerse un momento.

Por un segundo el inicio de la historia se hace realidad.

* * *

_"Y todos los hombres matan lo que aman, sea esto oído por todos, algunos lo hacen con una mirada amarga, algunos con una palabra halagüeña, el cobarde lo hace con un beso, el valiente ¡con una espada!"_


End file.
